Datei:Just Dance 2016 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boys Town Gang - 5 Stars
Description Support the artist All right reserved Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boys Town Gang - 5 stars - full gameplay - song list - choreography Just dance unlimited wii u gameplay with smartphone moto x the smartphone with i play you can buy the game in amazon nintendo wii u http://goo.gl/UygtwA nintendo wii http://goo.gl/XmSlG5 sony play station 4 http://goo.gl/BewjOD sony play station 3 http://goo.gl/Esqop7 microsoft xbox one http://goo.gl/ddRuzy microsoft xbox 360 http://goo.gl/8H2PjW visit ubisoft page http://goo.gl/LlnYmT the gameplay and the video is made entirely by me, are unauthorized copies, copies without authorization will be demanded, the aim of the video is to support the artist to the game makers and those interested in the game, enjoy it Introducing Just Dance 2016 with a brand new way to play! All you need is your smartphone and the free Just Dance Controller App to play Just Dance 2016 on WiiU, XboxOne, or PS4. No extra accessories or camera needed. Bust a move to your favorite tracks including: • Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars • Want to Want Me by Jason Derulo • Hey Mama by David Guetta Ft. Nicki Minaj, Afrojack & Bebe Rexha • All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor AND MANY MORE! © 2015 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Just Dance, Ubisoft, and the Ubisoft logo are trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and/or other countries. Nintendo trademarks and copyrights are properties of Nintendo. “PS3” is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. “PS4” is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Xbox 360 is a trademark of the Microsoft group of companies and is used under license from Microsoft. Xbox One is a trademark of the Microsoft group of companies and is used under license from Microsoft just dance animals,just dance all about that bass,just dance angry birds,just dance blame,just dance born this way,just dance boys,just dance circus,just dance cool for the summer,just dance copacabana,just dance drop the mambo,just dance fancy,just dance fun,just dance gibberish,just dance hangover,just dance heartbeat song,just dance hey mama,just dance hit the road jack,just dance i gotta feeling,just dance ieva polkka,just dance im an albortroz,just dance junto a ti,just dance kaboom pow,just dance kool contact,just dance lets groove, just dance lights,just dance no control,just dance rabiosa,just dance same old love,just dance smile,just dance stadium flow,just dance stuck on a feeling,just dance teacher, just dance the choice is your,just dance these boots are made,just dance this is how we do, just dance under the sea,just dance uptown funk,just dance want to want me,just dance when the rain,just dance william tell,just dance you never can tell,just dance youre the one, just dance meghan trainor,just dance martin garrix,just dance calvin harris,just dance john newman,just dance lady gaga,just dance britney spears,just dance demi lovato, just dance iggy azalea,just dance pitbull,just dance kelly clarkson,just dance david guetta, just dance nicki minaj,just dance black eyed peas,just dance aronchupa,just dance ellie goulding,just dance one direction,just dance shakira,just dance selena gomez, just dance prince royce,just dance nick jonas,just dance katy perry,just dance mark ronson, just dance bruno mars,just dance jason derulo